Habitación número siete
by LatexoHPo
Summary: En medio de una guerra, en un desolado bar, Severus Snape encuentra una oportunidad para no recordar, pero sin olvidar.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling (la asesina favorita)**

**O –o Habitación número siete o –O**

Miedo, frustración, incomprensión. No podía haber nada más. ¡Qué lejos están las risas, las caras alegres, las conversaciones livianas, banales o importantes!… pero sin miedo.

Apenas si hay gente en este lugar; unos cuantos seres venidos desde lo más profundo de la sociedad mágica. No hay esperanza, no existe el anhelo, ya no hay ilusión. Ya no asisten las personas que antaño abarrotaban el lugar en busca de una amistad, de una charla. Sólo existe la desolación

Ve los rostros apagados de los que alguna vez, está segura, sonrieron sin preocupaciones. Los murmullos que antes inundaban sus oídos, ahora parecen blasfemias sin sentido; voces roncas, apenas susurrando al viento, a las copas que sostienen manos temblorosas, a las paredes mugrientas, a los rincones vacíos.

Camina despreocupada, porque ahí la gente no escucha, no mira, no espera nada. Y sonríe con amargura porque, como ella, todos se ocultan tras la máscara de la vergüenza, del espanto, de la traición.

Antes, recuerda, todo mundo miraba a los recién llegados al bar, o a los que, como ella, bajaban las escaleras, porque se habían hospedado en el famoso lugar. Ahora parecen encogerse ante la osadía de quién aún llega a quedarse ahí, o de quién llega a ahogar el temor en un vaso de whisky de fuego.

Ya ni siquiera hay sospecha, siempre están seguros. Ahí ya no va la gente de bien, los visitantes al Callejón, o los que, simplemente, iban a divertirse. Ella está segura de quiénes aún visitan el lugar: los marginados, los parias, lo más bajo de la febril comunidad mágica británica. Y ella, lo sabe, pertenece a ese círculo exclusivo de podrida mansedumbre.

Acomoda su capucha con cautela, no porque tema que la miren, sino porque ya es una costumbre en estos tiempos. Rostros ocultos ¿qué más se puede esperar? Y entonces sus ojos se topan con una figura conocida, y el corazón se le encoge. Ya sabía que él estaría ahí, lo sabe ahora mismo.

Ahoga un suspiro de tristeza, y en cambio camina firme hacía la barra y sin más se sienta junto a él. Mira de reojo, no necesita ver a través de la capucha que lo cubre para saber quién es, para odiarlo con todo su ser, para amarlo arrebatadoramente; para admirar ese perfil regio, para sentirse obstruida ante los cabellos negros que caen como cortinas a los lados internos de la capucha.

Él mira también de reojo, porque no soporta que nadie se siente a su lado. Y la reconoce ¿cómo no hacerlo? El perfume que emana de ella es inconfundible, algo irónico ahora, porque entre tanta podredumbre, ella sigue siendo… ella.

Toma su copa y aprieta de más, la apura con cautela, y hasta el último rastro de bebida abrasadora muere en su boca. Saborea, se moja los labios con gusto a licor. Quizás deba decir algo, pero sabe que es ella la que siempre toma la iniciativa.

–¿Qué te sirvo?- suena la voz profunda y llena de resentimiento del tabernero.

Ella sonríe un poco más, nadie está contento, ni siquiera un hombre que debería agradecer que todavía tiene venta

–Hidromiel con especias– contesta él antes de que ella abra la boca.

El despachador ni siquiera se inmuta ante la peculiaridad, sirve la copa y al segundo esta frente a ella. Ella la toma con seguridad, y bebe hasta que un hilo de travieso néctar resbala por la comisura de sus labios. Deja la copa con hastío en la barra y se limpia con la manga de la túnica.

–Aún lo recuerdas– dice ella suavemente, peligrosamente suave –… que me gusta el hidromiel con especias. Un gusto particular… ¿Todavía recuerdas todos mis gustos?

El bufido sarcástico que él exclama le dice que es así. Quizá deba decir algo más, piensa ella, quizás deba matarlo ahí mismo, tal vez deba irse sin más. Pero no hace nada de eso. Está clavada ahí, junto a él, sin importarle la indiferencia, aunque nunca le importó.

–¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta él de repente.

–Bueno– responde ella con calma –, no tengo a donde ir. No tengo familia por la que temer o luchar. Nada me ata a algún lugar, pero en algún lugar debo estar. Algo que tenemos en común ¿no es así, Severus?

Él la mira entonces, por primera vez esa noche. Los ojos profundos parecen brillar con la poca luz de una chimenea. Ella ya no rehuye su mirada, ya no; pero él todavía puede encontrar ese gusto particular del que antaño se burlaba; no, no lo ama y tal vez nunca lo amó. Es el deseo lo que aún impera en esos ojos, en la mirada taciturna y relampagueante.

Y él le regala una sonrisa ¿por qué no?; descubre que aún puede sonreír.

Ella se levanta con parsimonia, sin dejar de mirarlo, y le devuelve la sonrisa. Un par de sonrisas hipócritas y mezquinas. Un lugar que encontraron en común, donde poder olvidarse por un ínfimo segundo de la estúpida guerra, una guerra por poder, contra el mal ¿y qué mas da? Ahora mismo no importa que ella, aunque no quiere aceptarlo, sufra por la marca que él tiene, por saber que él persigue una macabra utopía.

A él tampoco le importa que ella pueda ser capaz de matarlo, de denunciarlo. No, lo hubiera hecho desde hace tanto tiempo. Quizás ella aún tenga esperanza, vana sin dudar, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo.

Ella se acerca. Él siente su aliento fresco mezclado con licor; la respiración tranquila, pero que esconde un anhelo guardado por tantos años. Siente los rebeldes cabellos pegarse a su mejilla y siente los labios húmedos en el oído, a través de la tela.

–Tengo la habitación número siete– dice ella en un susurro apenas audible.

Y se separa de nuevo, tan tranquila, fuerte y vulnerable a la vez. Severus la ve arrojar con fastidio un par de monedas de plata a la barra; mira cómo gira en su eje para marcharse. Observa la capa ondeante tras ella, subir las escaleras… lento, invitándolo, ofreciéndose.

Y desaparece en el piso superior. Severus pide otra copa y la apura. El fuego en su garganta le traspasa y envenena. Un dulce veneno dicen algunos, y ella también lo es. Deja su pago, como ella, en la barra. Se yergue petulante, no puede evitarlo y sigue el rastro de aquella mujer. Eso, una mujer que no conoce, porque ya no es la niña que creía conocer.

Habitación siete. La puerta le llama como una maldición; se apresura a entrar. Se acostumbra rápidamente a la oscuridad y las sombras, ya esta familiarizado con ello; es parte de su vida.

Distingue la silueta femenina frente a la ventana y no puede menos que admirar esa rara belleza, especial y atrayente que la envuelve. Ella no lo mira, sigue observando melancólica el negro cielo, sin estrellas, sin luna; tan diferente la noche a como la recordaba cuando sus sueños de niña le acompañaban y los suspiros por él la atormentaban dulcemente. Cuando él era su amor platónico, cuando le miraba a hurtadillas, cuando se extasiaba con su imagen.

La sangre puede olerse, el pavor irracional. Severus se acerca a ella sin dejar de observarla, y ella siente su presencia cada vez más cerca. Quisiera lanzarle a sus brazos y pretender que él está ahí porque la quiere, pero sabe que él sólo está ahí porque, como ella, está solo.

El hombre se deshace de la capa y la capucha mientras se acerca más, y cuando la tiene a una mínima distancia, la gira con brusquedad hacía él. Acaricia los cabellos largos y sedosos; dibuja con su dedo el contorno de su cara, la ve llorar… la ve llorar y tiene el impulso de alejarse, de terminar con ese tonto juego de triste seducción. Pero tampoco lo hace.

La arroja casi con violencia a la cama, le desgarra la ropa; sus labios delinean los contornos, las curvas, la suave y húmeda piel. Ella le rasguña la espalda, entierra sus dedos en el cabello graso, se arquea ante el contacto de esos labios en su ser, esos labios que añoró tanto. Y dejan los besos, la ternura y las palabras de amor para los enamorados.

Es una jauría de dos: gritos de fruición, sollozos de amargura, gemidos de placer, todo confundiéndose. Severus siente el éxtasis, y aprieta más esas caderas redondas y firmes… quizás gritó, tal vez sólo tembló… no lo recuerda.

Horas más tarde, ella lo sigue mirando dormir a su lado. Trata de no olvidar esas facciones, esos gritos del sexo desenfrenado. Está segura de que no lo hará ¿cómo olvidar que al fin lo ha alcanzado? Aunque sea sólo un escape a la horrenda realidad que los persigue y los envuelve amenazadora. Tampoco va a olvidar nunca, que el nombre de aquella maldita mujer salió de los labios de Severus al llegar al orgasmo.

Lily, había dicho. Lily Evans, la mujer por la que Severus nunca pudo amarla a ella.

_Hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende__… y duele._

-------------------------

¡Hola!

Como siempre, espero que les agrade un poquito esta… ¿paranoia? xD. La mujer que aparece en el fic, como ven, no tiene nombre ni rostro, ni yo sé quién es. Están en libertad de imaginarse a quién quieran, pero no es Lily ¿se nota al final, verdad? Por cierto, eso de "maldita mujer" es el sentir de la protagonista, no el mío.

Y por último que ya parece tratado, está situado durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort, más o menos a finales de los setenta. En fin ¿qué más da?

Muchas gracias por leer, y pues… a hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar el nuevo canon. ¡bah!

Besos!

Látex.


End file.
